hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SkyFury
Welcome to SkyFury; where the wind forever howls. The 318 mph tornado... ...was actually in Oklahoma City on May 3, 1999. That's the record setter, not the Texas one. Sorry, I'm more than a hurricane geek, I'm also a tornado geek. :P Cyclone1(03:22 UTC -1/09/2007) I've heard of... A hurricane hall of fame, which seems to have been pretty well received on Wikipedia. Having claimed this your own in the discussion and all, I assumed (I might be wrong) that you have some idea where it is. Am I right? [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 23:31, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :Being as subtle as possible has its advantages - I quote, "(laugh)" :P. Now, I have a question to ask that's really been nagging me (gotta have a point!): whether or not I want to see it (none of yours biz), WHY DON'T YOU HAVE IT UP PUBLICLY? There are many ways, if you want to prevent that from happening, to make sure it doesn't get into the wrong peoples' hands (you can get one of those legal agreements; they're not so hard to set up), so it's confounding me why you don't. I don't want any yelling, just TELL me. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 11:42, 15 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'd actually think it's more of a hassle to send it to people than to put it up. You could make an applet to open a new window to save/open it, but I get your point. It does, however, seem kind of awkward sending it to people. That clears it up then. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 21:26, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :::Even I'' know how to do that! ; ) [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']]Talk 00:51, 16 September 2007 (UTC) About Fu****** (93L. INVEST) When I typed "Fu******" into 93L. INVEST, I meant "Fujiwara", not the other thing. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:27, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Out of nowhere, you are now an admin. I promoted you because the discussion in the forum is somewhat unmoderated, and you've been around the longest. Just use common sense and you'll be fine. I'm retired, but if you have questions feel free to email me. --Coredesat 21:00, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Hi. Hi, SkyFury. You added a "sign-up" thing. However, I have an account, jus that I can't remember the password. - 22:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) A few questions... Eric, there are a couple of things I don't know about hurricanes... I'm not sure if you know about these, but if you do, great. For a couple of past storms, do you have explanations for how surprise storms like Audrey or the 1935 hurricane came to be? Had I been around in 1957, I would be shocked to see a category 4 hurricane hitting Louisiana in June. What hurricane do you think was most surprising to you in terms of what it did? Vince? I haven't been here for very long, but I've dropped down more than 300 lines since August 8th. I guess I have been rather active here... Ryan1000 20:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Activity of 2011 Eric, the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season has officially begun as of now. I have been looking at some backround of 2011 thus far, and there are some facts that really surprise me: *The 2010-11 SWIO season was the least active ever, with only two known storms to develop in 2011(and Abele from last year), and Arani of the South Atlantic was the second SAtl storm for two straight years. In addition, Cyclone Yasi was the costliest cyclone in Australia's history, excluding Tracy's damage inflated. *This is the '6th year in a row in which the United States has not experienced an east coast landfalling hurricane or landfalling major hurricane altogether(discounting Ike of 2008). I think the activity of 2011's Atlantic season will be around that of 2008's or 2004's, but I think the lack of landfalls is rather Ominous to me, and I feel something bad will happen during this season... What do you think this hurricane season will have in store for us? I surely don't want another dead year, because per what I mentioned in the "Dead Basin Thing" section of 2010's season, if we go too long without a U.S. hurricane, then people will get too complacent and not want to leave when a hurricane does hit, the first in a long time. Do you have any ominous feelings about the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season? I have many, but I'm not sure what everyone's "Doomsday scenario" would be for a U.S. storm this year... As side notes, I also made the betting pools for the Atlantic and Pacific hurricane seasons, and we have a "Retirements at a Glance" section in the southern hemisphere forum, not like anyone would care about it anyways. Ryan1000 00:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Help us Eric, we need you back on hurricane Wiki. This forum has turned into a battleground ever since you left. There have been numerous arguments and problems on hurricane Wiki. YE and Darren23 have fought to the death over this Wiki over activity of the tropics and numerous other things, and Darren23 retired just today. He said some awfly rude things on his userpage: User:Darren23, and on Forum:2011 Pacific hurricane season. I will do anything for you to return, we really need your help here. ''Ryan1000'' 23:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, What Darren said was on IRC, not Hurricane Wiki, And Ryan, give him a note here. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 00:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I meant what he said on his user page. And I thought Eric retired from Wikipedia in 2009; I´ll send him a message there, but I don´t know if it will work. ''Ryan1000'' 00:37, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hall of Fame I really like your hurricane hall of fame. Would you be willing to accept any new inductees? --HurricaneMaker99 17:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello? You didn't reply to my post... --HurricaneMaker99 21:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Down! From noon time to approximately 1:30 PM to 3:00 PM today, CDT. There is a gap in the recent wiki activity and thats when the server shut down. Ideas? Suggestions? CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:43, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Betting pools Eric, in the 2011 AHS betting pools, we have a split between the strongest storm name section with Irene having the lowest pressure and Katia having the highest windspeeds. If there are no stronger storms than Irene or Katia until the season is over, what will we do about that? I inserted a hidden comment in that section because Yqt struck Irene out earlier, but I don't want to make it unfair for either side. This happened in 2008 as well with Ike/Gustav, and no consensus was reached. My solution is we make a ''WINNER!!(in winds)'' and ''WINNER!!(in pressure)'' at the end of the year for each respective storm, because in my book, Irene is the stronger storm. Would you be fine with that decision? ''Ryan1000'' 22:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) "adequate" Number of admins? I just want to ask you before I do this edit. ''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 23:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to butt in on a conversation, but I've noticed this too. I wouldn't consider the number of active admins (one, you) 'adequate'. Are you granting admin rights (I'd like to be one too)? ''Hurricane Andrew (444)'' 02:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : I was looking if I could change that. There's no bureaucrats that are active, too. I wouldn't count on it being upgraded to a admin, Andrew.''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 12:15, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Only bureaucrats could grant admin rights...but there aren't any in here! Never mind, I found the admin application page.''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 01:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: How many is typical for a Wiki? As far as I know, there's only ever been one on this Wiki. Cordesat had it until he retired and then he gave admin privilages to me. If I was going to elect or suggest someone, I'd like it to be someone who's active outside the forums, which I'm not. Personally, I think this Wiki does a pretty good job of running itself. You guys are all pretty low maintainance ;). But in principle, I don't have a problem with sharing admin duties. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 21:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin application Guess this is where you send it. If you don't like it you can just say no to me.''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 21:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Enter your user name here: ''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 01:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) If you would like to be notified via e-mail, enter your e-mail address here (if not, we will send you a message by your talk page): Why do you want to be an administrator? Because I want to do something harder and something that actually helps the wiki. Approximately how many contributions (not minor) have you made to this site? >680 Have you made any articles that, from your work, became featured? I never joined Wikipedia, so I've never made any articles (why bother featured ones.) Have you ever reverted vandalism? If so, please give a specific example. Yes, I did reverted vandalism few months ago, someone (unknown contributor) edited my post (Retirements at a Glance at 2011 PTS) and said something else. Have you ever been blocked from this or any wiki site? If yes, please explain. None. Why do you think we should make you an administrator? I'm likely to be here for a long time. So I could take care of this wiki for a long time. I didn't think you submitted it to me, I thought you posted on the Wiki:Administrators page. At least that's what it says. I'm not ruling anybody out just yet. Give me a few days to stew on it and I'll get back to you. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 21:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) It said it here. And I could wait for a long time.''10''[[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 21:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) No thanks. I'll give a new form to Ryan1000 instead.—Cy10 00:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hall of fame rules Eric, in your HOF, I would like to suggest something about nominating storms in the future. You said earlier you would select 20 storms to come in every year, and then you want us to select 10 from those and then 5 from those 10. But I believe entering 20 storms in the HOF each year is too much for the Atlantic(the Atlantic, on average, produces only 10 named storms each year). If that keeps up, we'd be running out of HOF canidates 2-3 years from now(I can't think up 40-60 notable Atlantic storms right off the bat that haven't already been entered). I think it would be better to pick 10 hall of famers each year for the Atlantic instead of 20, then have us pick a top 5 and from there a top 3. You said the number varied at times before, but I would like to come to a permanent consensus on 10 HOF'ers every year. Do you think this would be a better idea? The Atlantic can't go on forever with 20 HOF'ers each year. The only basin that can do well with that is WPac lol. ''Ryan1000' 22:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) help I don't know how to remove pages. I accidentally put a nickname hurricanes page in the real wiki whilst I wanted to put it in my user page. how do i remove pages? sorry :( Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 21:13, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala For the longest time... ...we had the same avatars! I just changed mine from Tip to Bob to avoid confusion. Bob has personal significance for me. My dad's name is Bob, and the hurricane struck the day after he and my mom got married. --HurricaneMaker99 16:47, August 12, 2012 (UTC)